fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cana Alberona
For Cana's Edolas counterpart, see Cana (Edolas). Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild with the potential of being an S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but never gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She is Gildarts Clive's daughter. Appearance Cana is a tall, slim young woman, who towers over most of the other girls from Fairy Tail. She has long, wavy, flowing brown hair (in the anime, it doesn't seem so wavy), almost reaching down to her waist, whose shade varies from time to time, having been initially portrayed as bright brown,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 6, Cover then black,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 8, Cover and ultimately plain brown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 3-4 Two wavy strands of hair frame her face and reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair is curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appears more thick and wavy. After the S-Class Trial, Cana was momentarily shown with her hair tied in a high ponytail on the back of her head, with only the strands framing her face being left out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 6 Cana has large brown eyes, each surrounded by a complete, distinctive set of long eyelashes. Her face is visibly sharper in the manga than it is in the anime.Fairy Tai Manga: Chapter 107, Page 6 She possesses a highly curvaceous figure, with very large breasts and hips, mirroring an ideal hourglass shape, which gets more and more defined in later stages of the series.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 2-5 Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually portrayed as normal-sized and plain, are sometimes kept quite long and adorned by nail polish of different colors, among which are blue and crimson.Fairy Tail Manga: Fairy Tail+ Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top, covered in darker, elongated spots and held up by wavy strips, a pair of calves-long brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around Cana's waist, and high-heeled sandals held in place by strips reminiscent of those on Cana's top. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A''"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. During Miss Fairy Tail Contest, a simple, light sleeveless shirt Cana was wearing with sandals and her standard pants, this time held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, soon left the place to a complete, revealing bikini covered in horizontal stripes, with Cana retaining her sandals and the bracelets on her wrist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 5-6 Later, she put her pants on again, and paired her bikini top with a simple light jacket with fur-lined cuffs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 9 In the manga, during the Fantasia Parade, she sported a dark, strapless revealing corset, with fur-lined edges and decorated by a light ribbon on the front, together with a short skirt with dark edges, thigh-high socks and light gloves almost reaching up to her elbows, with each of their edges adorned by three prominent, ring-like ornaments.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 Cana was shown donning her standard attire (or at least one strongly resembling it) during her brief appearances in the Edolas arc, respectively at the arc's beginningFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Page 5 and at its end, when the Tenrou Island arc started (though in the former appearance she was barefooted, without her sandals).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 6 The Tenrou Island arc itself, together with the related S-Class Trial, had Cana wear a new outfit, highly reminiscent of her standard one, but slightly more concealing: she sported a white shirt revealing her abdomen and forearms, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 16-17 Her black, calves-long pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, pinkish purple belt adorned by red hearts,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 16 Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 24, Cover and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, going up to her middle calves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Cover While in this outfit, she had no visible jewelry. During the first stages of the arc, she wore a revealing, dark bikini paired with light-colored flip-flops.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 13 Later on, after reverting back to her new attire, and due to having been injured, she momentarily forsake the shirt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 4-5 As the arc neared its end, Cana once again changed her attire, with the new one being much different from the one she usually wears: it consisted of a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges, revealing much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 9-10 After the return from Tenrou Island, Cana is shown donning an outfit highly reminiscent of her standard ones, with subtle differences: she initially dons a bikini top covered in dark polygons together with the pants and belt from the S-Class Trial,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 9-10 and short-heeled, dark sandals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 11 She also added three more metal bracelets, circling her left wrist, to her standard jewelry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 10 In all of her appearances, Cana is shown carrying around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 8 which, in the manga, are pinkish purple in color. Personality Cana has a great love, bordering on addiction, for alcoholic drinks, so much that she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking from the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and her drinking amount has grown to the point that thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat.''Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 38. Mentioned in the information on the splash (front) page. One of the more serious members of the guild, she hardly ever goofs off (except via the aforementioned drinking) like other members. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she redoubled her drinking. In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership positions in a pinch, such as in the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, and assesses situations in a logical manner. She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, no matter how new they are or whatever their personal history is. Cana's loyalty towards her fellow guild members is shown when she attacks Freed Justine with fury when he forced Juvia Lockser to render herself unconscious and derided her as "the Phantom girl". In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S Class Mage) and never goes down without a fight, as shown when she attacks Freed (despite not being able to defeat him in the past) without hesitation during their S Class Qualification Exam fight. However, the S-Class exam shows another side of herself, one willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This desperation actually stems from her desire to confess to her father. However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify it. As a child, she obviously didn't have much interest in drinking. She was much more mature then the other young members of the guild, and acted like an older sister figure to them. History Cana has been in Fairy Tail for twelve years, often socializing with a young Gray Fullbuster, and having joined the guild before Natsu Dragneel or Erza Scarlet had joined.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 7 Lucy notes that among the guild members in their age group, Cana is the eldest and the most senior member of Fairy Tail. As a very young girl, Cana came to Fairy Tail after the death of her mother to find her father, Gildarts Clive, who was a member of Fairy Tail. Though her mother had left Cana in the custody of Gildarts, he was unaware that he had a daughter and Cana became too intimidated to tell him that she was his daughter when she learned how great a Mage he was. Gildarts gave her little to no attention, even the brief times he was at the guild, and Cana joined the guild in hopes of some day working up the nerve to tell him that he was her father. However, as time went on, it became more difficult for Cana and she eventually decided that she would tell Gildarts the truth, when she was able to achieve the rank of S-Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 7-11 However, despite having the potential to become an S-class Mage, she began to despair after failing the exam four times, surpassed even by Erza and Mirajane, both who had joined the guild after her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 11 Synopsis Macao arc Cana makes her entrance when Natsu and Happy bring Lucy Heartfilia to the guild, hypocritically saying Gray was undignified (presumably for being just in his underwear) and then drinking directly out of a massive beer barrel. The quarrelsome actions of Natsu and Gray lead into a massive brawl. Complaining of the noise she is the first one to release her Magic in an effort to end the fight. However, Master Makarov's sudden appearance in his giant form soon puts an end to it without Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 8-16 When he reads out the list of offenses caused by the members, Cana's involves her drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council.'Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 19 Lullaby arc She makes a short appearance getting scolded by Erza for her inappropriate drinking posture.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 12 During the fight between Natsu and Erza, she acts as a bookie, letting people place bets on who they think will win.Fairy Manga: Chapter 22, Page 14 Phantom Lord arc attacking Phantom Lord]] The outrage caused by Gajeel Redfox's attacks on Levy McGarden, Droy and Jet lead Cana and a large portion of the Fairy Tail members to directly attack Phantom Lord's guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 7-8 She fights alongside Loke in the battle, defeating many minor members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 10 However, the loss of Makarov's power forces them to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 2-4 Recovering at the guild, she is seen attempting to locate Mystogan through her Magic and is unsuccessful. Laxus Dreyar seems to be their last hope, but he is resistant to the idea of returning. He then suggests that he'll return if Lucy becomes his "woman" and if Cana strips for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-12 Before she can retort Mirajane smashes the communication orb lamenting on such a person could be a member of Fairy Tail and cries that she'll fight too. Cana holds her back, saying that she'll only be a burden even if she is a former S-class Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 13 The humongous six-legged Phantom Lord guild then suddenly attacks with its Magical cannon "Jupiter". Erza prevents the blast from destroying the guild but it starts to reload which takes fifteen minutes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-7 As Jose Porla's shades attack she sends Team Natsu plus Elfman into the Phantom Mk. II to defeat the Element 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 12-15 She fights valiantly but she watches in horror as the guild falls apart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 2-3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Page 8 However, she is overjoyed as Natsu defeats Gajeel and Makarov defeats Jose Porla, winning them the war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 9 She then promptly begins drinking again to celebrate. Fighting Festival arc Cana returns to compete in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant to which she just wants the prize money to pay for more booze.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 107, Pages 5-6. She is turned to stone by Evergreen along with the other contestants but she was reverted back when Erza defeated Evergreen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 20-21 After that, Cana and Juvia go to find Laxus but they find Freed instead. As they are trapped in a barrier that will only let one out if the other is rendered unable to fight. Juvia harms herself greatly to let Cana out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 9-20 Cana tries to fight Freed but is easily defeated; it then takes the extremely powerful force of an angered Mirajane to defeat him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 5-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 9-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-13 As the Fantasia parade began, she reminded Juvia that she had to participate and she went on a "Miss Fairy Tail" float with Levy, Bisca Mulan, and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 6 Edolas arc Cana is seen drinking from a barrel at the guild, even throughout the arrival of Anima, hugging and calling the barrel her "boyfriend' while Mirajane advises her to leave some of her "boyfriend" for guests before she leaves for church with her brother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Page 4 She later talks with Lucy and Levy about Natsu's childhood friend, Lisanna. She comments that Lucy looks a bit like Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 5-6 Anima transports all of them to Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 11-15 Her Edolas counterpart is the exact opposite of her Earth Land version. Cana from Edolas dresses and acts very lady-like, and doesn't like drinking alcohol.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 18 Tenrou Island arc She is seen when the guild starts a guild fight, saying it has been a long time since the last one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 8 While Lucy is taking a shower, Cana suddenly appears in her bath, asking if she has any alcohol. Cana then asks Lucy about how things are going with her father, but when Lucy inquires, Cana replies that she is thinking about leaving the guild. Later Lucy talks about it with Mirajane, but Mirajane tells her that Cana always acts that way around that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 3-7 Later when Marakov announced the Mages qualified to take part in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, Cana was among those named as a candidate, though in contrast to the rest who were excited and celebrating, she seemed upset and strangely quiet. Lucy notes that it was perhaps this that is the reason why Cana is considering to leave the Guild but still is confused to why she is upset.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 13-18 Shortly after, Carla had an obscure premonition with images of Cana and Natsu crying, and a seemingly lifeless hand during the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 19-20 Lucy later finds Cana sprawled out in an alleyway, flat out drunk. She then brings Cana home, and Cana reveals that this trial would be the 5th time she is participating, and if she failed, she would not be able to meet 'that person'. When Lucy asks why she wants the S-Class status so much, Cana reveals to Lucy an unknown reason, and Lucy appears horror struck. Cana then continues to say that she will leave the guild for real this time if she does not pass. She is touched as Lucy offers to be her partner in the upcoming trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 16-21 As the participants head towards the island, Cana is waiting patiently for their arrival to their destination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 3 Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started she and Lucy hit a delay because Freed used a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 min. As soon as the rune was released, she and Lucy realize that they are way behind and arrive on the island last.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 5-15 Shortly after realizing that all but 1 path is left, Lucy tried to boost Cana's confidence by saying luck usually happens in situations like this. But as soon as they enter, they realize that they are in a battle path, and the opponents they have to defeat to continue are Freed and Bickslow. This proves to be a major problem since Cana, couldn't even land a single hit on Freed in their last battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 18-20 Once they had encountered Freed and Bickslow, Cana was initially nervous at going toe to toe against Freed again, but discovers that Freed has a weakness for women in bikinis (he asks them to put on clothes before their fight), so Cana throws playing card that releases women in bikinis, bombarding Freed with their bodies and titillating him into submission. Lucy then summons Virgo to distract Bickslow in the same manner, but he responds that he isn't like that and uses his dolls to take down Virgo and to then smash into Lucy and Cana. Cana then uses the Magic card Holy Fountain, which summons beams of water to strike at Bickslow's dolls. Bickslow's dolls avoid the beams, and continue to attack her. Lucy, in response, summons Aquarius (using Cana's water as a medium) to create powerful waves of water that flood the entire cave. When the water drains away, Freed and Bickslow are knocked out, and after a comical argument between Cana and Aquarius over attacking comrades, Cana and Lucy move onto the next round victorious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 3-15 The two of them are later seen changing clothes from their bikinis when they feel Gildarts' Magical aura vibrate throughout the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Page 14 They later meet up with the participants who managed to get through the first trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 13 Lucy and Cana along with the other winners of the first trial all welcome Gray and Loke when they arrive. Makarov starts to announce who defeated who in the first trial. Gray gets shocked when he hears Lucy and Cana beat Bickslow and Freed. After he announces them, Lucy and Cana figure out that Evergreen and Elfman had to be left with Mirajane. Assuming they lost, they are shocked to actually see them return claiming they beat Mira. Then Natsu gets up and challenges all the S-Class Trial remaining participants to who will win. Cana willingly accepts refusing to lose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 13-19 When the next trial to find Mavis Vermilion's grave begins, Lucy and Cana get chased by a giant gecko-like creature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, pages 3-5 Later Cana and Lucy are seen trying to figure out where the first master's grave could be located; with Cana's past trial experience and Lucy's knowledge they figure it out and run towards an unknown location, unknowing of the fact that Gray and Loke were spying on them and following them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 12-14 They then saw Erza's red flare that signaled that they were to prepare for battle against enemies, but Cana wanted to continue the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 18-19 Gray and Loke then emerged from their hiding spot and said it was not the time before suggesting they all go together to the emergency meeting spot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 2-4 the way, they see numerous [[Grimoire Heart] members emerge from bubbles in the sky, and the group battles them, quickly dispatching most of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 13-14 The remaining combatants suddenly vanish, and Caprico arrives to fight all of them, saying that having the remaining Grimoire Heart members fight would be a waste and that he alone would suffice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 15-16 As the fight begins, Caprico immediately knocks Cana onto the ground with a high kick.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 11-12 Later on, as Cana gets back up, Caprico informs the group what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to make him the ruler of a world where non-Magic humans cannot survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 15-16 The group then questions Grimoire Heart's goals, and as everyone prepares to fight, Loke tells the others to leave so he can fight their opponent one on one. He explains that their opponent uses Human Subordination Magic, which weakens the battle and Magic power of humans. He then tells them that their opponent is the Celestial Spirit Capricorn, surprising Cana. Cana and the others reluctantly leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 7-14 Cana then asks to split up into two groups so they can find the other members of the Seven Kin. At first Gray refused because he doesn't want the group to handle the enemy separately. However Cana says that she wants to resume the trial as soon as possible, so Gray agreed and split up from Lucy and Cana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 2-3 After a while, Cana asked Lucy what her opinion on the hints concerning Mavis's grave was. Lucy stated that the death made her think of other things, and that the six hour time limit meant a six letter word related to grave. She said that the only word she can think of was demise, although there may be some unused letters. Lucy then begins asking if Cana remembers how the first trial involved paths and that one of them started with the letter E, and Cana suddenly puts her to sleep with a sleep card. She moves Lucy to the side of the road, still leaving her out in the open, and heads off, apologizing for her actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 17-19 Cana is then seen walking through Route E stating that she got there first and that she would be and S-Class Mage so that she could meet "Her Father" and tell "that person" that she had become an S-Class Mage, as she was walking along she notices a bright light glowing out of nowhere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 10-11 Cana is later seen when she is heading towards Mavis Vermillion's grave, claiming that she can now become an S-Class Mage and finally meet her father. When she reaches the grave she is surprised to see it is glowing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 20-21 Cana is then tries to touch the Mavis's grave but is blocked by the Magic surrounding it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 2-3 Cana then flashes back to her youth when she first came to Fairy Tail because according to her mother's dying will she had to live with her father but when she arrived at Fairy Tail she discovered her father's fame and missions, which kept her from saying the truth about their relationship. Cana then decided that she will tell the truth to her father if she finally became an S-class Mage, but due to her failing four times in a row she had come to consider herself unworthy of being his daughter. The pouch Cana is carrying then begins to glow and she remembers that the card was to let her know if Lucy was in trouble. She drops the card and cries out that she never wished to betray her comrades, so she decides to return to the fight, which results in Mavis Vermilion bestowing Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 11-19 Cana managed to find Lucy and the others by using her Help Lucy card. Upon seeing Bluenote Stinger, she immediately attacks with her cards and tries to cast Fairy Glitter but the shocked Bluenote uses his Magic to stop her. Cana apologizes to Lucy and reassures her that she will beat Bluenote, she then asks Natsu to distract Bluenote for her to build up Magical power. But Bluenote stops them again using his Magic. He was disgusted by the fact that Cana got the Magic he was looking. However, he was happy to take the Magic away from her. Cana explained that only the members of the guild can use the Magic, not someone like him. Bluenote then starts to explain the origin of Magic, and as he levitated Cana, he explained that the one that's closer to the origin of the Magic can use any kind of Magic. He taunts Cana that it's an extremely powerful Magic that collects and concentrates the light of sun, moon, and the stars, and someone like her can't use it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 2-7 As Bluenote was about to kill her, Natsu, who was still under the effect of the gravity, launched a roar towards the ground, and struck Bluenote with it. Distracted by the attack, Cana took the opportunity and fired Fairy Glitter. The attack, however, was parried onto the ground, and Bluenote further taunted her about her about her Magic being lacking to properly wield Fairy Glitter. Cana was stunned by the fact that he was still standing, while Bluenote explained that he can extract the Magic by killing her. Just as Bluenote was about to succeed, Gildarts showed up and blasted Bluenote away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 8-17 Cana cries at the sight of her father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 2 Gildarts tells everyone to get away as he runs up to attack Bluenote. After seeing Gildarts's strength, Wendy agrees they should get away. Lucy struggles to agree, but Cana interrupts. Looking at the ground, Cana tells Lucy if they stay here, they will only be in Gildarts's way again. Lucy turns her head away, knowing Cana feels worthless again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 2-7 As they run, Cana at some point loses consciousness. Lucy then starts carrying her as they run towards camp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 20 After Grimoire Heart's defeat, she wonders whether her father is okay, only to be surprised to see him laughing at Laxus for his excommunication. She later takes a herbal bath with Lucy, while everyone is still at camp. Lucy asks about her arm that was injured when she used Fairy Giltter. Cana holds it up to show that it had healed, and the trial period of its use had ended. Cana apologizes to leaving Lucy to go off on her own, Lucy doesn't care, claiming she didn't want Cana to be sad of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 6-8 Later on, Cana walks up to Gildarts fishing. When they are finally alone, Cana reveals Gildarts is her father. Gildarts reacts surprised and starts going through the list of women he was with, wondering whose daughter Cana is. Cana, extremely disappointed, starts to walk away. Gildarts then comes behind her and hugs her, realizing Cana can only be the daughter of Cornelia. Gildarts tells Cana she was the only women he actually loved, but was too focused on work, and left eighteen years ago. Cana tells Gildarts he doesn't need to be a father now, and says for just one moment she was glad to meet him. Gildarts cries after realizing how he never knew his daughter, and hugs her again, promising they will spend more time together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 9-17 Everthing is interrupted when the "Black Dragon of the Apocalypse", Acnologia lands on the island and starts its rampage. Cana flees with the guild after Makarov defends the dragon from the guild by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-18 Cana shortly returns with the guild to help Makarov though. Eventually the Dragon flies into the air, tired of the battle, and prepares a final attack to destroy the island. All the Fairy Tail members on the island hold hands, in an attempt to negate the attack by using defensive Magic. It fails as Acnologia fires its Dragon Roar, completely destroying Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-15 X791 arc Cana along with the rest of the others are rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, returns to Fairy Tail and are is welcomed back by Romeo Conbolt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Gildarts also starts to bond with Cana and walks around the guild carrying her around. Cana tells him to put her down. Later on, Cana asks Erza if she has seen her father around. Erza informs her Gildarts went to the old guild location with Makarov. Cana takes this as an opportunity to do her jobs and heads out alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 9 Cana is present at the inauguration for her father to be the fifth Fairy Tail master. Everybody is surprised when he doesn't show and instead leaves a note. In the note he reveals he has set out on another journey. He also says he doesn't want to be master, but before he gives it away, he allows Laxus back in the guild, and makes Makarov the master again. Gildarts has also left behind a card for Cana in case she ever needs him. Cana rips it immediately though, stating she never wanted her life to be changed by Gildarts anyways.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-15 Later, after the guild decides to join the Grand Magic Games, Cana together with her team mates, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna, hiked out to the mountain to train themselves and enhance their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 8 Magic and Abilities Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo): A type of Holder Magic which revolves around the use of Magical cards, which can produce a variety of effects, such as generating things, Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 8-9 and even seemingly living beings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 4 Cana's cards can be used for offense, with her fighting style having been described as "all-round": she can employ them as long-range weapons by throwing them at her enemies, and has displayed considerable accuracy in doing so;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 3 she is also said to be capable of combining her cards to generate particular effects (something which was extensively shown in the animeFairy Tail anime: Episode 21). Aside from combat, Card Magic seems to possess other avenues for usage: Cana apparently can track down people to some degree through the cards' use, as shown when she placed several of them on the ground in an attempt to pinpoint Mystogan's location, but to no effect, leaving the effectiveness and the conditions of the cards' tracking power unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-11 In addition, the cards can produce a variety of effects commonly related to other forms of Magic, such as Water Magic or Sleep Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 18-19 coming in as very versatile, if used the right way. Cana's cards can also be linked to specific individuals, allowing her to gain information about their statusFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 12 and location,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 1-2 as well as to communicate with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 17-18 Due to the deck not being visible anywhere on her body, Cana likely stores her cards away in the plumed bag she's always shown carrying around. *'Shuriken Cards': Cana is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at her enemies. These thrown cards seem to possess cutting power, being shown piercing targets as if they were shuriken. Cana tends to throw several of them at the same time, likely to strike a larger area or to increase the chance to hit. (Unnamed) **'Cards Volley': An enhanced ranged attack, in which Cana throws several cards at once at her target in an arched formation. The barrage was redirected by Bluenote Stinger, so its full effects are unknown. However, the deflected cards hit the ground with enough strength to shatter it, lifting up a cloud of debris, implying to possess either great blunt power or explosive properties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 3 (Unnamed) *'Cards Wardrobe': By having a large amount of her cards float around her and hide her upper body from sight, Cana was shown capable of changing her outfit, removing most of her clothes to don a bikini in a moment, in a fashion reminiscent of Requip. *'Sexy Lady Card' (セクシーお姉さんカード Sekushī Oneesan Kādo): Cana throws a card portraying a curvaceous woman in a skimpy bikini at her target. This will prompt such woman to come to life from the card, alongside some others, sporting similar curves and attires. These women will then surround the target and proceed to hug them and rub themselves againt them. Opponents who are either attracted by beatiful women or shy when confronted with them are likely to be frozen on place, becoming unable to react properly. In the anime, the generated amount of women is much greater than the manga counterpart.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 98 - Anime Only **'Woman Wall': In the anime, the amount of beautiful women produced by this card is enough for them to create a living wall by stacking themselves one on the other's shoulders, surrounding the target. While this might be ineffective as a serious form of defense, someone not willing to hurt women might be seriously hindered by it. (Unnamed) *'The Prayer's Fountain' (祈り子の噴水 İnoriko no Funsui): Cana places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions. Cana warned Lucy Heartfilia that the water produced by this card is dangerous to touch, but the effects of touching it are unknown. However, water-based Celestial Spirits may be summoned within it without apparent consequences, as the water was shown acting as a medium for Aquarius. As the name itself suggests, in the manga the card bears the drawing of a fountain on it;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 9-11 in the anime, however, this was replaced with abstract drawing, portraying a watery entity with its face appearing from many currents. *'Sleep Card': Cana pulls out a card portraying a cartoonish, sleeping ram, together with the word "Sleep". Such action immediately put Cana's partner at the time, Lucy Heartfilia, who was standing near her, to sleep. It is unknown which specific mechanics are behind such card's usage, how it works in the detail or if there are limitations to its usage, but its basics seem to be the same as Sleep Magic. (Unnamed) *'Help Lucy Card': A card adorned by a cartoonish drawing of a distressed Lucy Heartfilia, plus the word "Help" on the top and "Lucy" on the lower part. The card would shine visibly if Lucy were to find herself in danger, and, if need be, a prominent arrow can appear from the card, pointing in Lucy's direction, and thus allowing Cana to pinpoint her location. (Unnamed) *'Call Gildarts Card': A card which Cana was entrusted with by Mirajane on her father Gildarts Clive's behalf. This card, bearing the picture of a cartoonish Gildarts together with the words "Call" and "Gildarts", is said to be linked to another card which Gildarts carries around, and to possess the ability to "send it Cana's wishes", allowing her to somehow remain in contact with Gildarts and, if need be, call for his assistance. Cana, believing Gildarts to be acting in an overly fatherly way, playfully tore the card to shreds. (Unnamed) *'Jolt of Fate': Cana places the "Lighting", "Reverse Tower" and "Lovers" cards together in her hand, combining them to strike multiple opponents with a massive lightning shock, which is generated from her Magic Seal.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 22 - Anime Only *'Summoned Lightning': Cana combines the "Heaven", "Reverse Death" and "Mountain" cards in her hand, summoning forth her Magic Seal, from which green lightning bolts are fired towards her opponent in an arched trajectory.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 A different, trap-oriented version of this spell exists, in which several cards are left on the ground in a circular formation. Everyone who steps foot inside such formation will be electrocuted by green lightning. *'Explosion Cards': Cana has several of her cards seemingly float before her in a curved line. This formation prompts a burst of flames to appear, which is sent flying in her target's direction.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 - Anime Only *'Wind Edge': Cana pulls out two unknown cards and combines them in her hand, generating an ascending air blast from the ground several meters away from her, which can strike multiple opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 104 - Anime Only Fortune Telling: Using the very same card she employs for her Card Magic, Cana seems capable of reading fortune, similar to real forms of fortune-telling performed through tarot cards, and appears to be fairly skilled at it, having foreseen Lucy Heartfilia would have met a special person, something which did happen.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Special The Day of Fateful Encounter, Pages 3-4 Cana started training this peculiar ability during her younger days in Fairy Tail, when she desperately longed to confess to Gildarts Clive that she was his daughter, but was stopped by his continuous absences from the guild and by her own shyness: in order to know when Gildarts would have been back, she started practicing fortune-telling, something which eventually led her to take up Card Magic as her primary Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 112 - Anime Only It is unknown if her predictions stem from Magic or not. Alcohol Tolerance: Cana is known for possessing immense alcohol tolerance: she is shown remaining sober after literally drinking entire barrels of alcohol by herself, and she's also responsible for the 30% of the yearly alcohol consumption of Fairy Tail. So far, the only instance in which she actually got drunk was at the beginning of the Tenrou Island arc, in which depression, together with several bottles of alcohol, led to her collapsing in an alleyway and almost dying, had not been for Lucy's intervention. Enhanced Strength: Cana seems to possess deceptively high physical strength, being shown lifting large barrels full of alcohol above her head with just her hands without apparent effort. Former Magic and Abilities Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き (フェアリーグリッター) Yōsei no Kagayaki (Fearī Gurittā)): One of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, which was momentarily bestowed upon Cana by Mavis Vermilion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 3 Cana's ability to use this spell was manifested by a dark tattoo imprinted on her right forearm, consisting of Fairy Tail's symbol surrounded by a sharp, concave design, resembling an arrowhead, or a slender traingular shield.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 20 To activate it, Cana first gathered light around her right arm, her tattoo shining as she did so. She then proceeded to chant the incantation: "Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! 'Fairy Glitter!". This prompted a large, bright halo of light to surround the target, which rapidly got tighter, hitting the opponent and heavily damaging them. Although she knew how to cast the Magic, she was not adept at using it, as shown when Bluenote Stinger managed to nullify her attack with his 'Fall spell, and as noted by Bluenote himself. Failing the cast affected Cana's body as well, with her Fairy Glitter tattoo vanishing in a cloud of her blood.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 10-14 Once Cana lost the ability to use the spell due to "her rental period being over", as she described it, the tattoo vanished, and her forearm was restored completely. Equipment Magic Cards: Cana always carries around with her a deck of cards, which she uses to perform her Card Magic. The back of all these cards bears a dark cross with heart-shaped arms (a bit reminiscent of Heart Kreuz's logo) surrounded by an intricated motif,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-14 while the front part houses a different image for each of them, somehow reminiscent of those found on real-life tarots, which they're based after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 10 Appearances in Other Media Cana appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, she is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Relationships Gildarts Clive Cana is Gildarts daughter, though he had no knowledge of this; After her mother died, Cana was sent, by decree of her written will, to live with her father. But since Gildarts did not know, he did not recognize her. Cana decided not to say anything at the time. As Cana settled into the guild, her insecurities grew as she saw what a great Mage he was. To the point that she found herself unworthy to even tell him the truth; ashamed at her shortcomings and lack of achievements in comparison to her father. Cana believed the only way to be worthy was to become an S-Class Mage,and then reveal the truth to him. However after the S-Class Trial was interrupted Lucy convinced Cana to reveal it to him, and the two hugged as Gildarts tearfully said that the two would always be together. Gray Fullbuster Cana and Gray seem to be very good friends, they were seen spending time together ever since they were children, their relation hasn't been fully explored yet but they seem to have a good relation with each other. According to Sorcerer Interview she gets along well with Gray. Lucy Heartfilia There wasn't much interaction between Lucy and Cana until Cana paid Lucy a suprise visit at her house and ask her how things are between her and her dad, telling Lucy she reconsiders leaving the guild, much to Lucy's surprise. But when Cana qualified to this year's exam, she wasn't too thrilled about it; which makes Lucy confused, wondering why Cana isn't happy about it. Later, Lucy found Cana laying in alleyway drunk. She brings Cana to her house and Cana revealed to Lucy that it's her 5th time participating and she must pass in order to meet "someone" and she will leave for real if she fails. Cana then reveals to Lucy about Gildarts being her father and she being afraid to admit it to him until she was an S-Class Mage. The story touches Lucy, making her volunteer to be Cana's partner and swore to make Cana an S-class Mage. However, despite the fact that Lucy was the whole reason she finally succeeded in finding the grave and a guild war was taking place, Cana was not above leaving her behind to find it herself. She later came to greatly regret her selfish act and attempts to rectify it Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid *Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow *Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico *Natsu Dragneel & Cana Alberona vs. Bluenote Stinger *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia Quotes *''"It doesn't matter if I don't become an S-Class Mage anymore and it doesn't matter if I can't tell my father how I feel. I don't care about any of that. I just want to protect my friends." Trivia *According to her guild card, she likes alcoholic drinks and dislikes non-alcoholic drinks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 1 *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Cana is that the alcoholic drinks from the guild taste really good. The most difficult job she has taken involved taking a stroll in the desert; quoting "''For a second there, I thought I was going to die in that desert because there was no alcoholic drinks.". She wishes to be a mistress in a bar in the future. She has a good relationship with Gray and Macao.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine *Cana's name came from Arcana of the tarot cards.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2 character name origin. References }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members